vetatronfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Life
'''The Story of Life '''is the second Vetatron film and the seventh Vetatron production. Plot A caveman called Grunt McCrale finds a glowing stone, and goes to a wizard to see the circumstances around the stone, but he can't find anything. 1 million years later, he is still alive, and happy, celebrating his millionth birthday. He has married over 1000 times, had over 12,000 kids, and has had over 100,000 jobs. He is acquainted with people like God and The Queen of Everything, although not really being that fond of them. He goes to the Underwater Fort of Immortals occasionally, but is very good at keeping his secret, since he keeps going to different countries, living in all of them about once. He has changed his name to Sam Chaos, and has a wife called Marion and a best friend called Frank. Sam is very protective of the stone, since he knows its the substance of his immortality, because of the Underwater Fort. He hides it in a very secret place, and on his millionth birthday, he has an argument with his wife who isn't sure what his big deal is about him, since she is a mortal, and doesn't know that her husband is immortal. Sam then sees a wizard trying to steal the stone, and chases after it and yells at him. Talking Ceiling says that he recognises him, but the wizard, called Waverlone says that he is an evil mortal with a dream of being immortal. Sam goes to the dinner with Marion, although not knowing what to do about Waverlone and his henchman Jockesd. He tries to act normal, and talks to Frank after the dinner. When Marion comes home, she sees Sam talking to Frank, and Waverlone comes in, looking like a regular mortal, making fun of Marion, and breaks the news to Frank & Marion that Sam is immortal. They don't believe him at first, but they see the stone with the writing on it. Frank & Marion then get angry and push Sam over. Waverlone is happy about this, because now it would be easier to steal the stone. Sam is very angry with Waverlone, and since he is immortal, he is sick of life, so he tries to find the person who carved the stone. He goes underwater, but the Immortal Council doesn't know, God doesn't know either. QOE says that she can tell him where she lives, but she could never tell him who it is. Waverlone notices what they're doing, and decides to follow them, and sends Jockesd to tell Frank & Marion. When he does, they're worried about his journey, and hurry there. Sam finds out that she is on another planet, so he builds a spaceship, and Waverlone & Jockesd build one as well to chase after him. Frank & Marion jump on Sam's spaceship just before he goes, and say he can't do it alone. When they find the stone carver, a with called Sarah Chastrin, she says the only way to kill him is to destroy the stone, and Waverlone walks in, and tries to take the stone, and Sam says it's fine, as Sarah reveals only the ones pure of heart can use the stone, so it doesn't work on him. Jockesd then gets really angry with Waverlone, and reveals that they both used there own stone which is starting to disappear, and where the two people who Sam asked about the stone. Their stone runs out, and they both die. The stone is then destroyed, and Frank & Marion say their final goodbye. Cast * Sam Chaos as Himself * William Warfare as Wizard Jim Waverlone * Billy Forcinty as Jockesd McCristd * Sam Mann as Frank Falis * Lily Earchart as Marion Chaos & The Queen of Everything * Jillian Hapis as Sarah Chastrin * John Mann as God and Satan Satan * Phil Samson as Barney Williamson * Jim Jocklin as Hamm Honkey * Jimmy Forcinty as Haydes Satan * Milly Mann as Obyheart Satan * Patrick Brough as Talking Ceiling Category:Films Category:Vetatron Productions Category:VCU